


When Harry Ate Draco

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Community: hogwarts365, Double Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Infertility, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Movie Reference, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Roleplay, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco needs help, his husband comes to the rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry Ate Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! You're the best, love! :D

“Well, Mr Malfoy. On the table over there, you’ll find some literature and on the shelf on your right, you’ll find a few movies. When you’re done, you can bring the _sample_ to the patient. Is everything to your satisfaction?”

 

“I’ll manage,” Draco whispered, insecurely. The nurse closed the door behind her. The walls of the small room had a maidenly white colour which didn’t boost his libido. It was because of his friend Millicent he was here. She and her husband Blaise couldn’t get pregnant and Draco had offered to donate his sperm.

 

He completely ignored the literature, which featured straight porn with silicone breasts and ugly men. He took a look at the DVDs, and the titles made him laugh instead of horny. He eventually put one of them in the DVD-player and made himself _comfortable_.

 

_“Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”_

_“How dare you talk like that to a superior Auror? Bend over, rookie!”_

_“Sir, yes, Sir!”_

 

Merlin, the cheesy lines were nearly as horrible as the _acting_ but at least the men had decent bodies and large co...

 

“Could you please explain yourself, filthy pervert?”

 

Draco turned around and saw his husband standing behind him with his Invisibility Cloak in his hand and a big grin.

 

“What the fuck?” Draco hissed. “You know why I’m here.”

 

“Yeah, to flog your log,” Harry smirked, licking his lips in a teasing way. Draco felt blood travelling towards his cock. “I wanted to give you a helping hand, but I noticed you already found some other men to satisfy your _needs.”_

 

“Shut up,” Draco whispered, his cheeks reddening. “I don’t like it either.”

 

“Liar,” Harry teased, walking towards his husband. He checked out the DVDs and started to laugh out loud. “ _Auror Whores 2 : The Empire Licks Crack, Inspect Her Gadget, Dawson’s Crack_. I’m nearly wetting my pants, and not in a good way.”

 

“You’re done?” Draco mumbled, a bit disgruntled.

 

“Not yet,” Harry purred and he rapidly removed Draco’s trousers and boxers. “I will forgive your... _adultery_ , and I’m going to show you how it’s done properly. Relax, love.”

 

“Harry, w-we can’t...” Draco stuttered, but yelped when he felt his husband’s tongue on his private flesh. Draco’s cock twitched when Harry kissed the already soaked head.

 

“Hmmm, you taste so good,” Harry said. Draco heard the lust in his tone.

 

Harry’ s tongue travelled over Draco’s cock, his balls, until it found its destination. The musky smell teased Harry’ s nostrils and he couldn’t stop himself. He dipped into Draco’s tight entrance and started to lick and kiss it with all the strength his tongue could muster. Draco rapidly stroked his stone-hard cock, while his husband showed him how a man is eaten out properly.

 

“Circe, gonna come,” moaned Draco. “Hand me the jar.”

 

“Which jar?” Harry replied, a bit frustrated with Draco’s intrusion. “I don’t see a jar.”

 

“Fuck!” hissed Draco.

 

“Go ask the nurse,” Harry replied, trying the best he could to suppress a giggle.

 

“Preferably with my hard cock hanging out of my trousers?” Draco smirked. “But seriously. What now?”

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Harry said with mischief glistering in his eyes.

 

 

**> ****<**

 

“Draco!” exclaimed Millicent with a smile on her face, which faded when she saw Draco’s husband. “What is _he_ doing here?”

 

“He _supported_ me,” Draco smirked, while looking amused at the disgusted faces of his friends.  “Where can I deliver my... _donation_?”

 

“Please give it to Nurse Ratched, Draco,” Blaise said, while giving Harry a nerve-wrecking glare. “You know how upset Millicent gets when you bring _him_ along,” he softly added.

 

“ _He_ is my husband,” Draco snapped. “If you want me as a friend, you’ll have to accept him too. Want my spunk or not?”

 

“Please,” Blaise muttered. 

 

“Give me the jar over there,” Draco said.

 

“Okay,” Blaise said, a bit surprised, while handing over the jar. “But...”

 

“Harry? Spill, please,” Draco said.

 

 

 

 

  **> ****<**

 

 

 

“Do you think Bulstrode and Zabini will ever forgive you?” Harry whispered, while pulling his husband close in their four poster bed. “I will never forget their faces when I spat your spunk in that jar.”

 

“They will...in a couple of months,” Draco smiled. “But enough about them. Would you be so kind to drop on the floor and give me hundred. We have unfinished business...rookie!”

 

“Sir, yes, sir!”


End file.
